


Daisy

by DarcyFarrow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Not canon compliant: Rumbelle are together and Robin's alive, Written for #rumbelleishope, not as fluffy as I wanted it to be—maybe fuzzy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyFarrow/pseuds/DarcyFarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost everyone turns out to welcome the new Gold baby, except the one Belle most wants to see.  Rumple rectifies that at the cost of his pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy

Belle shifts the infant from her right side to her left and fumbles for Rumple's hand, instinctively connecting the three Golds in a protective bond against the sudden commotion in the corridor. The two adults may not be certain yet where they stand as a couple, but they are absolutely certain where they stand as Baby Gold's parents: united in her defense. There's just been waaaay too much crap lately for them to let their differences interfere with Baby's welfare, so even though Hades exists no more (so they've been told) and Zelena has joined her sister on Team Heroes (so Regina claims), Rumple casts a quick spell around the hospital bed and Belle permits it. Belle tightens her grip on Baby and Rumple; Rumple tightens his grip on the magic, and together they draw in their breath to prepare for yet another fight.

"Good gods, you can't even deliver a baby around here without some magical catastrophe," Belle grumbles, and it's true: newborn Neal was snatched right out of his mother's arms and not even the Wicked Witch got a peaceful delivery.

Maybe it's because of these travesties that the disturbance in the corridor is now taking place. Maybe someone—Snow, most likely, Rumple thinks—has decided that at last, a newborn needs a celebratory welcome to the world, a truly happy birthday. "You can't all come in at once. Hospital rules—" an orderly is practically shouting above chatter and laughter. 

The door to Room 7A swings open and Rumple suddenly loosens a lightning bolt and prepares a second, incinerating a six-foot tall tutu'ed panda bear, swiping the felt grin from its face and singeing its cotton ear. Belle yelps and covers her baby's body with a blanket as the panda staggers in mid-pirouette and nosedives onto the linoleum. "Oh, now, Rumple, is that how you treat your presents?" Regina, hand in hand with Robin, appears in the doorway and with a swipe of her hand sets the panda back on its feet. Right behind her, Henry groans, "Grandpa! That bear cost me two months' allowance."

"Sorry, Henry," Belle explains. "We're just a little jumpy, you know." She peers around Henry to the other uninvited guests pouring into the room. Though Rumple has bought her the most spacious private room in the entire hospital—and has bought out every other room in the west wing, to ensure Baby and Belle's safety—the room soon becomes insufferably crowded and stuffy with visitors: the Charming clan, all six dwarfs, the Lucases, Archie, Jefferson, Malificent and Lily, several Merry Men, Marco, the entire library board—Rumple has barely spoken a dozen words over the past thirty years with some of these people, but they all love Belle, so he supposes he can't fault them for wanting to share this special moment with her—just a moment, though; his slight frown sends that message. Already his baby is fussing irritably at the disturbance. A quick scan of faces (and a subtle spell to expose any glamours that wicked mages might be wearing to sneak in) assures Rumple no one here means harm to Belle or Baby (to himself, maybe. . . .). Hook and Zelena have had the good sense to stay away. He stands down, withdrawing his magic and relaxing his stance.

"Come to gawk at the Dark One's baby, have you, dearies?" he snarls at the Charmings. "To see if she has green scales, I suppose. Sorry to disappoint, but she's perfectly normal-looking." He can't help but glance over his shoulder at the bundle in Belle's arms. "Although, like her mother, exceptionally beautiful."

"We didn't come to cause trouble," David promises. "I guess I can see how you might feel that way, but that's not at all what we intended."

"We just wanted to meet our newest citizen," Snow continues, "and let her and you know she's most welcome here." She offers a tender smile in the baby's direction. 

"Little sis is one of us now," Grumpy adds. "We're all gonna look out for her, just like we do Alexandra and Neal and Little Robin. Anybody gives her grief, she can come to any of us and we'll take care of it. Right, boys?" The other dwarfs cheer their agreement.

"The same goes for the town administration," Regina offers graciously.

"And you ever need a babysitter, me and Grace are on call," Henry volunteers, and Belle wiggles a finger to urge Henry bedside. He's a pro at caring for babies now; he demonstrates it by tucking the blanket around his new aunt's tiny body.

"And while you're recovering at home, I'll be glad to deliver your meals," Ruby contributes. 

"Thank you," Belle answers softly. "Thank you all."

A few at a time, the residents of Storybrooke come up to the bed to meet the baby and congratulate her parents. "What's her name, Gold?" Emma strokes the baby's downy cheek. When there's no reply, she looks around, puzzled. "Where did he go?" For Rumple is nowhere to be found.

"Out for cigars, maybe?" David guesses.

"Not around our baby!" Belle protests. "He won't allow smoking in our house now, and neither will I—that includes fireballs"—she eyes Regina—"and dragons." She eyes Malificent. 

Rumple can hear them in the back of his mind as he teleports away from the hospital. For the rest of his life, he will always have one ear constantly cocked for his daughter's call; he swears it, as his birthday gift to her. But there's a gift he wants to give his wife too. He was hoping it would have arrived on its own, with the other guests, but now that he realizes he'd hoped too much, he sees what he will have to do. He has been dreading this moment for years, but for Belle, he'll swallow his pride. He lets the service bell over the door to Game of Thorns announce his arrival.

"Coming!" A deep voice calls from a workroom, and Rumple slips on his Mr. Gold face as he waits. The voice precedes the shop owner as the big man lumbers around the corner. "How can I—". The voice goes flat and the footsteps come to an abrupt halt behind the cash register. "You." French's eyes travel to Rumple's hands; Rumple spreads them to show he has no weapon this time. French isn't appeased. "Get out before I call the sheriff."

"She's where you should be." Rumple speaks slowly, in search of words that will persuade without lying. "I came to invite you to join us in a most special day. Your granddaughter has arrived."

French takes a small step forward. "Is she—"

"They both are. Healthy, safe and happy. All they lack to make this day perfect is you."

French's eyes cloud over. "There's no hope for Belle, then."

Rumple walks around to the side of the cash register so that the counter no longer separates him from his father-in-law. "As long as you insist on seeing our marriage as a trick, there's no hope to restore her to you, no. But I have a feeling that, whether you and I want it or not, this child will insist on dragging you into the family. I see it in her eyes already, she's as stubborn in love as her mother. They both want you in their lives, if only you'll respect their life choices." Rumple lowers his eyes. "Try to see, Mr. French, Belle and I are truly happy together, truly good for each other, and we're going to give this baby the best life we can. We're hoping that will include a close relationship with you."

"And watch you control them like marionettes?" French growls.

"I'm sorry you think that way, Mr. French. I won't deny I deserve your distrust, but I'm doing my best to become the kind of man my family needs me to be, one who doesn't resort to tricks, threats or violence. I owe you an apology, Mr. French, and I hope someday you'll accept it. If you would spend a little time with us—but I'm getting ahead of myself. Would you allow me to transpo—to drive you to the hospital to see them, just for a few minutes? One step at a time, just a brief visit to say hello, and then if you need to, you can leave, or if you want to stay, you'll be welcome."

French's hard expression doesn't waver, so Rumple whips out the only weapon he's brought, and he lays it on the counter and slides it toward the florist. "If you can't bring yourself to come today, you're welcome any other day. For Belle's sake." He removes his hand from the photograph. "And hers."

Despite his steely intentions, French stares down at the photo. "She has Belle's eyes."

"Belle says she has Colette's nose." Rumple backs away. "But you'll have to see for yourself."

When French doesn't reply, Rumple sighs and walks toward the exit.

"Wait."

Rumple stops.

"You have your car here?"

With a subtle wiggle of his fingers, Rumple is able to answer in the affirmative. He turns back to face the big man, who's now opening one of the refrigerated display cases. "You drive. I need to hold this." He's got a vase of daisies in his arms. "Belle's favorite."

Rumple smiles wryly. "I had a hunch."

They walk outside and Rumple opens the Caddy's passenger door for his guest. 'What do you mean, a hunch?" French asks, just to make safe conversation.

Rumple chuckles then. "Daisy is what she named the baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Daisies represent innocence, true love and new beginnings.
> 
> Written for the #rumbelleishope campaign on tumblr, because when OUAT hands your ship lemons, make fan fiction.


End file.
